ENTITY
by Shadow Artist
Summary: FMA x HP crossover. YAOI. Severitus. CWHP. Roy x Ed. Al is a Gatekeeper, Ed is the son of an Alchemist and witch, Snape discovers his son, when Harry is five and an evil other than Voldemort is rising.


**ENTITY**

_By Shadow Artist_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist

**Rating:** Mature

**Warnings:** YAOI. HET. Sexual Content. Twin-Incest (Nothing Graphic). Major ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE. Original Characters. Out of Character. Violence. Cursing. A little blood and gore. Romance. Angst. Character bashing. Points of view are: Charlie Weasley, Harry Potter, Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Roy Mustang, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, an Original Character, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger – all will be labeled clearly and first person will be used sparingly to keep the flow going.

I will not be answering or viewing any reviews. I deleted my old account because I got to many flames about my writing style. If you desperately need an answer to a question please send me a PRIVATE MESSAGE. If you send me a Private Message with any inappropriate context I will report you. I'm FINISHED with people who like to flame others for their enjoyment. I check my e-mail almost every day, so I should get back to relatively soon.

**Summary:** FMA x HP crossover. YAOI. Severitus. CWHP. Roy x Ed. Al is a Gatekeeper, Ed is the son of an Alchemist and witch, Snape discovers his son, when Harry is five and an evil other than Voldemort is rising.

**Pairings:** _Charlie Weasley/Harry Potter_,_ Roy Mustang/Edward Elric_, Alphonse Elric/Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, George Weasley/Fred Weasley, Severus Snape/Lilly Evans-Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Jean Havoc/Riza Hawkeye, Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall

**PROLOGUE**

**SEVERUS SNAPE and JULIUS ALEXANDER SNAPE**

It was windy Summer afternoon, when an ominous figure dressed in all black swept down the perfectly dull muggle neighborhood. The figure, a man, seemed to block out the sunlight with his intimidating height. Children scurried from his path and the neighbors shut doors, but parted curtains to observe this man. The man continued down the street, his sweeping strides held a hint of anticipation and dread. His black cloak was secured around his broad shoulders and sinewy muscles. His long black hair was secured with a ponytail at the base of his skull. Now one would imagine the bat of the dungeons, Severus Snape, to be an ugly git, but you must also remember it would be many years of loneliness, ridicule and heart wrenching pain that would turn this man into that creature. Now, however, Severus Snape was a handsome man in his late twenties, with smooth alabaster skin and a Romanesque visage. He had an elegant and refine look about him that spoke volumes of his pure blood upbringing. His dark eyes were soft and troubled. In his gloved fist he held a letter that had changed the very course of destiny, for him and the wizarding world. It was from his former lover, who had betrayed him, Lilly Evans-Potter. It read:

_**Dear Severus,**_

_I know it has been many years since I last contacted you. However, I felt it imperative to relay this message to you, though James has attempted to stop me. I do not regret leaving you on the account of you taking the mark. I love James and always will. If you have received this letter than I am dead and Harry, my son still lives. Now… James and I have done something very criminal. We hid your child from you. That's right, Harry James Potter in reality is Julius Alexander Snape. He's your son, Severus. James and I performed many blood charms to make Harry appear as James's child, but since I am dead I can not renew them on his fifth birthday. In a few months he will appear to be your child. There was barely any resemblance to me in his genetic make up only his eyes and nose are mine, perhaps his body structure as well, but since he's only a toddler is hard to judge that. _

_Most likely Dumbledore has shipped Harry off to my half Sister, Petunia against our protests. _

_I say half sister because I learned, only months after you and I separated, we were only related through my Muggle mother. My father was named Allan Malfoy, I am Lucius Malfoy's cousin. My mother, with the help of her brother-in-law, like I, performed a blood charm. While I am truly a red head I have midnight blue eyes and a far more petite and slender figure. _

_Petunia has always hated magic and I fear for my son safety in her household when the charm wears off. So I can only pray that you will take the initiative and rescue your son. After all he is your heir. _

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Lilly Evans-Potter**_

_PS: Please tell Harry I love him._

Severus Snape had been outraged at his once lover's betrayal. Severus had a son, a child he had always desperately wanted. And she had hidden that child from him. As Severus neared the door of Number 4 Pivet Drive his heart sped up as he prepared to take his child away. With a sharp knock the door swung open and a hideous fat man stood before him. "Mr. Dursley I presume?" Snape sneered.

"We don't want anything!" The man said closing the door in his face, but Snape stuck his foot in the door's path.

"I am not selling anything. I've come for my son." Vernon paled, realizing this man could only be searching for one child, the child who lay bloody and unconscious under the staircase in a spider infested cupboard on an old lumpy mattress. He shot a look at the cupboard and turned quickly hoping the man wouldn't notice. Unfortunately the man did. Vernon Dursley watched in horror as the man raised a wand at him and said "Petrificus Totalus!" Vernon Dursley fell over like a tree near a lumbers' camp. Severus swept by him to the cupboard and spelled the door open. He yanked it open only to gasp and sink to his knees in shock. His son, HIS SON, lay bloodied and bruised on the floor of the blood stained cupboard. A small cot was pushed up against the wall leaving only a little room for cleaning supplies and two changes of clothing that would fit a baby elephant better than the small malnourished child.

**ALPHONSE and EDWARD ELRIC**

Al stood next to his mom as he watched her manipulated the dimensional energy that crackled around her, her dark brown hair whipped in the energy generated wind as she explained to him how to pinpoint a location. "Al, now, you must focus on the scene in your inner eye. Focus on it and focus your energy to see it." Al stretched his arms apart, eyes closed, as he focused. His mind connected with the backyard. Opening the energy pool the existed there he saw the area.

Across the room and hidden behind a potted plant unbeknownst to the mother and son, Al's older half brother, Ed watched forlornly as runes appeared on his brothers and step mother's foreheads. His brother had a complete scarlet circle intertwined with a black snake. On each of his eyelids two outlines of demonic looking eyes appeared in black. His step mother Maria Wesley, prodigal gate keeper, had an arch in light blue with a single golden star in the middle. On each eyelid was a blue seven point star.

"Now connect!" Maria commanded her son. Al's eye scrunched up and suddenly a flat energy pool made of silver energy appeared, showing to his eyes the backyard. The pool was oval shaped and rippled with energy. "Brilliant!" Maria exclaimed when she opened her eyes to look at the product of her son's work. Al also opened his eyes and stepped back letting go of the disk as it continued to stay fixated in place. "This is called inner dimensional traveling. Exterior dimensions traveling requires knowledge of the destination, when the gatekeeper has never traveled there. After the first opening of the gate in an exterior dimension, that specific gate becomes easier and easier. Brilliant Al! Once again you've proved you're a genius gatekeeper. Alchemy is useless product of breeding, gatekeepers are gifts!" She exclaimed.

Once again at his step mother ridicule of his gift, tears poured down Ed's face. He vaguely heard his brother once again defending him and Alchemy, but always knew the outcome. Maria was ashamed to house an Alchemy prodigy in her home. Some days Ed wished he could just disappear. The only person in his small hometown who seemed to actually care for him was his brother. Everyone else in Resembool favored Al and despised Ed for his talent that was so similar to the Military Dogs. However, no one knew, no one not even his brother knew of Ed's other talents.

No one knew, who Ed's mother was, all Maria knew of the deceased mistress of her husband was that she had produced a freakily powerful Alchemist heir to her husband Hohenheim Elric. As Ed cried silently, there was sharp knock on the door. Ed heard his step-mother open the door. "Mrs. Elric?"

"Yes?" She said uneasily.

"We're here for one Edward Elric and one Alphonse Elric under orders of the Fuehrer!" The sharp voice of the military man said.

"NO!" Maria screamed, "You can take Ed, but not my Al, not my Al!" She yelled dragging a curious Al away from the door. There was struggle and Al cried out in pain. Ed rushed into the room to find his step-mother unconscious bleeding on the floor. Ed caught hold of Al and pulled him into a tight embrace glaring at the military man with an eye-patch and slick black hair.

"Edward Elric, you are now the apprentice of the Alchemist Sorcerer Nicholas Flamel. Alphonse Elric, you're now a ward of the military and apprentice to Gatekeeper Andre Blake." The two children were pulled apart from each other and dragged struggling to two separate military cars. The front door of their house slammed shut on the wounded body of Maria Wesley-Elric.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

Okay that was the prologue. Expect a longer chapter in the next update (I usually write 6-8 pages – 10 point font – Times New Roman and single spacing). Chapters 1 – 5 will be based mainly around Edward's, Harry's childhoods. However, there will be a little on Roy, Al, Hermione, Charlie and Dumbledore.

Hope you enjoyed! Please review!

_- Shadow_

**PS:** It's 4:30 am right now… so please send me a PRIVATE MESSAGE if I messed up when writing this (I might not be making sense), 'cause I'm so sleepy.


End file.
